


【锤基】阿斯加德一家神【Loki篇】

by Shen_shi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_shi/pseuds/Shen_shi





	【锤基】阿斯加德一家神【Loki篇】

1.  
Odin从约顿战场上捡回来一个孩子，为他取名为Loki·Odinson。  
2.  
“霜巨人的小崽子？Odin，你什么时候有捡垃圾回来的习惯了？”冥界之主Hela明确地表达着自己的厌恶，她冲着Odin皱了皱眉：“而且你居然还给了他神格？”  
“你要知道，即使是我也无法赋予他人主神神格，”奥丁坐在王座上，仿佛想到了什么似的，脸上不禁浮起了微笑：“是它自己选上Loki的。”  
是啊，祝福仪式的时候诡计之神的神格和火神的神格还当着全阿斯加德的面掐了一架。  
“你现在笑的特别像一个临死前回光返照看着自己孩子的老父亲。”  
Odin：“……”  
3.  
Hela觉得，自己得亲自去看一眼。  
于是当Hela“嘭”地推开了Loki的宫殿大门时，只有六岁的Loki成功的被一脸冷漠杀气腾腾的Hela吓到了。  
“Sister。”年幼的黑发神祗放下了手中看了一半的故事书，背着手有些瑟缩地叫到。  
4.  
这跟Hela想象的不太一样，她本来以为会遇到一个蓝皮红眼举止粗鲁的野蛮人小孩，眼前这个黑发绿眼乖乖顺顺的孩子和她的预想差了太多。  
我是不是开门的方式不对？Hela这么想着，嘭地关上了门。  
Loki：“……”  
5.  
事实证明，乖顺这个词，跟Loki一点也不沾边，他在刚刚学会变形术的时候，就知道变成Thor最爱的小蛇然后拿着小匕首捅他的哥哥了。  
“Loki，你刚刚变得小蛇真可爱，你可以再变一次吗？”皮糙肉厚的Thor选择性忽略了被神力几秒种治愈的小伤口。  
Odin和弗丽嘉赶到的时候看到的就是这种情况，被捅的大儿子一脸兴奋地缠着捅人的小儿子满金宫乱跑，然后把他扑倒在了地上。  
以后他俩的小打小闹别叫我，Odin对着身后的侍卫说到。  
6.  
后来随着Loki的法术越来越精湛，他能变得东西越来越多，Thor的画风也愈发诡异起来。  
“T……Thor，你……你头上有条蛇……”范达尔指着他挚友的头顶说到。  
“你们慌什么，只是一条小蛇而已啊。”Thor看着惊恐的三勇士，一脸迷惑。  
一条长达五六米长的绿色莽蛇盘在Thor身上，蛇头靠在Thor的脑袋上吐着芯子。  
是啊，小蛇。Sif看了一眼Thor头顶上的巨蟒，默默吐槽到。  
7.  
两个小家伙总是仗着Odin和弗丽嘉的宠爱有恃无恐的作死。比如说，打斗的时候撞断了金宫承重的柱子，比如说，Loki把Thor变成青蛙放在头盔上盘算着把他卖掉，再比如说，Thor把未到饮酒年龄的Loki整个神掀进酒缸里灌了他一肚子酒。  
不过奥丁并不在意这些，毕竟本来也不是什么大事。  
在这一百年的时间里，无论他们做了什么，受到的最严厉的惩罚也不过是一顿训斥或者一两天的禁闭，不过这次不一样，Loki在于Thor争斗的时候，烧毁了大半的闪电宫。  
8.  
逃避是不能解决问题的，两个仙宫的王子终究是被侍卫带到了Odin面前。  
威严的众神之父坐在王座之上，颇有些无奈的开口到：“这次又怎么了？”  
“是我的错父亲，是我先用雷电的，Loki只是正当防御，他并不知道怎么控制自己的力量。”Thor因为急促而通红着脸，争抢着辩解到。  
众神之父看着低着头的Loki，轻轻的叹了口气：“Thor，你下去吧。”  
“可是父亲！”Thor的话还没说完就被Odin一个手势打断了。  
“我要和他单独谈谈”Odin冲着侍卫们挥了挥手，侍卫们默默地退了下去，连着被拉走的Thor。  
“父亲，您不能这样！这是我的错！”Thor的咆哮在大门关上的一刻就被噤声咒语绝缘了。  
Loki的身体在大门关上的时候下意识地抖了一下。  
9.  
Odin看着台阶下僵在那里的小儿子，不禁头疼地揉了揉额角。  
“Loki，”Odin对着他的小儿子招了招手，“过来。”  
Loki抿了抿嘴唇，低着头一步步走向王座之上的Odin。  
“我希望你已经认识到了自己的错误。”Odin开口到。  
Loki乖顺地点了点头，他感觉自己的喉咙就像吞了一块玻璃一样阻止着他开口，Loki努力地控制着喉咙的酸胀感，艰难地开口到：“是的父亲，我知道错了。”  
“闭上眼睛，伸出你的手。”Odin命令到。  
Loki顺从地闭上了眼睛，伸出了一直背在背后的手，预感中火辣的疼痛没有降临在手心上，相反的，Loki感觉一根凉丝丝的东西被放在了自己的手掌上。  
Loki疑惑地睁开眼睛，却看到Odin冲他笑着，手中那根通体漆黑的法杖上镶嵌着一枚巨大的火红色宝石。  
“一件小礼物，来自火巨人国岩浆深处的宝石制成的法杖，它会帮助你更好的控制力量。”此时的众神之王仿佛一个普通的慈祥老父亲一般摸了摸Loki的头发，然后擦去了Loki溢出眼眶的泪水：“你都已经100岁了，哭成这样像什么样子。”  
看着Loki别扭地别过头，Odin笑了笑，冲着Loki挥了挥手，说到：“现在，去吧。”  
10.  
渐渐长开了的Thor天天拉着Loki去各种地方探险，比如说今天，他们打算来一场说走就走的野餐。  
说走就走的坏处就是……没有人想起来要带东西。  
Thor，他可能有什么毛病，看着奋力用雷电点火的Thor，Loki这样想着。然后毫不犹豫地把手中的法杖当鱼叉扔进了河里。  
拖了一头野猪回来的三勇士和Sif一回来就看到了这一幕，雷神在艰难地用天上劈下来的雷取火，而火神站在河边用自己的法杖戳鱼，还是百发百不中那种。  
喂喂，你们俩的分工能不能换一下？四人默默在心里吐槽到。  
最后大家还是成功的吃上了鱼，电焦的那种。  
11.  
Loki讨厌上体术课，他至今还记得他第一次上格斗课时被Thor连着七次单手掀翻在地上。然后他彻底旷了这门课，重新选了一节短兵器格斗。  
后来他才知道，他的哥哥跟别人对打的时候不仅仅能把别人掀翻，还能把人抡出去，从演武场的一头甩飞到另一头……  
12.  
尽管阿斯加德人更崇尚大王子这样充满力量，英勇无畏的战士，但是他们对待瘦弱的小王子的态度也是相当宠溺的，以至于Loki每次走在街上，都感觉自己多了无数个妈。  
可是外族人并不这么觉得。  
看着眼前执意要和自己比试的外族王子，Loki挑了挑眉，说到：“这可是你说的，叫上你的父亲来观战吧。”  
三勇士默了一下，阿斯加德人的比试从没有口头认输一说，除了打死打伤，唯一的认输办法便是……踏出决斗范围。  
范达尔仿佛想到了什么似的抖了一下，然后在心里默默给外族王子点了根蜡烛。  
转天的斗技场上就是这样一副画面，高壮的外族王子被带着火焰毒蛇追得满场跑，每当他快要跑出场地时，稚气未脱的少年神祗便会笑着把法杖的尖端遁入泥土里，然后那个外族人便会惊恐的发现自己又处于斗技场的中心了。  
外族的国王看着自己千岁有余的儿子被一个两百岁出头的孩子玩弄的毫无还手之力，不仅气结：“伟大的众神之父，请宽恕我的冒昧，但是这并不公平，您的小儿子用了魔法。”  
Odin并没有看他，而是冲着弗丽嘉笑了笑，说到：“不，这很公平。”  
13.  
Thor在500岁的青年礼上获得了他的新武器——用死去的小行星内核打造的雷电之锤妙尔尼尔。  
而Loki也在他的青年礼上获得了他的第二根法杖——用蕴涵着空间之力的蓝色宝石作为施法介质的金色法杖。  
青年礼后弗丽嘉把Loki召到了宫殿，送给了他一块金黄色的宝石——蕴含着希望之力的护身符。  
“母亲，您已经送过我礼物了。”Loki抬起头迷茫的看了弗丽嘉一眼。  
爱神轻抚着Loki柔软的黑发，宠溺地笑着：“这是额外的，收下吧。”  
六个小时前  
“你可以亲自给他的，Hela，他会很期待的。”。  
“不，别说是我送的。”冥界的女神扭过了头，伸手一挥，空气中只剩下了传送魔法的余波。  
温和的爱神只是摇了摇头，轻轻地笑了。  
14.  
即使热烈光明如Thor，也有被激发出阴暗面时候。  
自从获得了妙尔尼尔，Thor和Loki作死的范围就不限于阿斯加德了，他们会通过Loki所知晓的隐藏于阿斯加德的虫洞避开海姆达尔去九界探险。  
Thor总是挥动他的雷神之锤，冲的勇猛无畏，因为他知道Loki总是有法子让他们俩脱险。  
可是这一次不一样了。  
“快走！Thor！这是个陷阱！”Loki冲着Thor大喊着，他们的前方，是一整支等待已久的奇塔瑞军队，而他们的后方，是虎视眈眈的黑暗精灵，四周的法阵隔绝了传送魔法和海姆达尔之眼，他们无路可走。  
这是个陷阱。  
15.  
火焰与雷电的光芒交织着，照亮了黑暗精灵的领地，然而这远远不够，他们的人数太多了，打倒了一个，便会有十个涌上来。  
Thor释放着自己的雷霆之力，妙尔尼尔击碎了一个又一个头颅，直到他耗尽了身体的最后一丝力量，他被一个诅咒战士掰断了骨头，他的头被踩进黑暗世界的泥土里，Thor感觉自己全身的骨头仿佛被打碎了一般，他艰难地从肮脏的泥土中抬起头，他看到了他的弟弟，Loki一路被奇塔瑞人用锁链拖拽着，他用仅剩的火焰反抗着，换来的是一顿毫不留情的鞭打。  
“不……”Thor感觉自己的喉咙一阵腥甜，仿佛脑浆里都充斥着受伤带来的疼痛。  
他看到那个受着整个神域宠爱的小王子，他最爱的弟弟被按在地上受着他从未经历过的鞭打，他听到Loki的声音从强忍疼痛的喘息变成撕心裂肺的喊叫。  
不……不！放开他！  
当他看到Loki看向他的时候强扯出来的笑容时，他听到了Loki用魔法传送到他脑内的声音。  
“我没事，你快走。”Loki强忍着鞭痛，用唇语又复述了一遍，他知道，他的哥哥可以做到，丢下他，Thor就能活命。  
Thor的理智在一瞬间，崩断了。  
“放开他——！”整个黑暗世界因为神祗的怒吼而颤抖着。  
雷电以毁灭之势吞噬着这片土地，Thor用雷电围起了他的兄弟，他的战靴踩着奇塔瑞领袖化为焦骨的头颅，对着源源不断围上来的军队露出了一个嗜血的笑容，仿佛一个睥睨九界的君主：“Kneel。”  
16.  
雷电与火焰让黑暗世界彻底化为了寸草不生的焦土，当Thor和Loki终于互相搀扶着走出屏蔽的法阵，被彩虹桥传送回神域的时候，他们双双倒在了彩虹桥的传送装置里，在场的几乎每个人都被吓到了。  
他们身上的伤口实在是太多了，就像打完了一场艰苦战役的幸存者一样。  
事实上他们的确刚刚打完一场战役。  
“范达尔你去把众神之父找来，西芙你去通知神后，霍根你去把医师叫到闪电宫，沃斯塔格过来帮我把他俩扶回去。”第一个冷静下来的海姆达尔紧皱眉头急促地分配着任务。  
“诸神在上，他们到底干了什么啊。”范达尔一边快马加鞭地赶回金宫，一边祈祷着Odin不会因为这件事被气的一睡不醒。  
17.  
知道了来龙去脉的Odin狠狠地训斥了自己的两个仍然躺在床上毫无行动力的儿子。然后叹了一口气，嘱咐愣在一旁不敢乱动的医师换药。  
海姆冥界的气氛阴暗而诡异，死亡的奇塔瑞和黑暗精灵军队带着携刻进灵魂的焦伤，遇到了冥界的女王，Hela坐在冥王的王座上，带着一种近乎残忍的笑容质问到：“你们欺负了我的弟弟？”  
18.  
Thor曾经有过很多床伴，比起一场晚宴就能把在场所有少年少女撩个遍的Loki，Thor在谈情说爱方面可以说是天生却根筋，不过Thor英俊硬朗的面貌和他强壮结实的肉体弥补了这个缺陷，他拥有过很多床伴，各种各样的，从阿斯加德高贵的神女，到外族进贡来的低顺奴隶，从金发碧眼身材妙曼的少女，到……黑发绿眼的柔软少年。不过这一切都在Loki千岁成年礼那天结束了。  
那一天，Loki对Thor做了一个恶作剧，他在一个空旷的走廊里吻了Thor的嘴唇，然后在Thor呆愣在原地的时候烧了他的披风。  
Thor理所当然的迟到了。  
19\.   
Thor当晚喝了不少酒，晃晃悠悠地走进了Loki的寝宫。  
然后扒光了这个小骗子的衣服。  
“嘿……哥哥，那只是个恶作剧”，Loki的耳朵尖烧的通红，Loki用手抓着用来遮体的被子，这个惩罚太过了……  
事实证明还有更过的，Loki看着Thor坏笑着掏出了一副手铐。  
诸神在上，Loki感觉自己的耳朵尖要烧的滴血了。  
Thor简直爱死了Loki这副生涩又倔强的小模样了，他伸手刮了刮Loki的鼻尖，打算逗逗这个嘴硬的小家伙：“我以为你和别人做过很多次了。”  
“闭嘴Thor。”刚刚献出了自己身为下位的第一次的Loki有些赌气地别过了头，把头闷在了枕头里：“你这个禽兽。”  
“我可不是禽兽，你已经过完成年礼了不是吗？就在几个小时之前。”Thor无辜地摊了摊手。  
Loki：“……”  
20.  
Thor在1500岁的继位典礼上获得了他的新武器——象征着国王之力的风暴战斧。  
Loki也在继位典礼上获得了一根漂亮的新法杖——象征着阿斯加德至高无上王权的永恒之枪。  
阿斯加德的两个新王单膝跪在Odin面前宣誓着，鲜红和墨绿的披风交叠在一起，从此以后，他们将一起保护阿斯加德。  
21.  
继位典礼之后，Odin把Loki叫到了他的宫殿，弗丽嘉上前拥抱了一下还没来得及换下神王礼服的Loki，然后的满脸担忧的站在了Odin的身旁旁。  
“父王？母后？怎么了？”Loki感觉自己有点摸不着头脑。  
“Loki，my son，”Odin沉默了一会，终究选择了开口：“我们知道我们无法欺骗你一辈子，你有权利知道你的身世。”  
Loki感觉自己倒吸了一口凉气。  
“千年前，阿斯加德与约顿海姆的战争结束后，我在约顿海姆的神庙里发现了你，你身上有着Laufey的血统。”Odin说完这段，却突然笑了一下，他的神色柔和了下来：“但是无论如何，你永远是我的小儿子，永远是Loki·Odinson，Loki，我们爱你。”  
平时严肃固执的众神之王此时仿佛卸下了所有的防备一般，他伸手抱了自己的小儿子。  
“所……所以……这一切都是一场骗局？”Loki的声音有些颤抖，尽管Odin这么说了，但是这个消息对他的冲击实在是……一时间不能接受。  
“所以我是一个冰霜巨人？那种用来唬小孩子睡觉的故事书中的怪物？”Loki眼眶发红，他努力地抑制着泪水，但是没用，泪水溢满了他翠绿的眼睛，然后滴落了下来。  
……  
解释不清了，Odin想到。伟大的众神之父冲着温柔的神后递了个眼神——睡了睡了弗丽嘉你来吧我管不了了。然后假装摔倒在地上睡了过去。  
弗丽嘉：“……”  
22.  
弗丽嘉怜爱的看着自己忍眼泪忍到发抖的小儿子，用手抚上了Loki柔软的头发，就如同Loki年少时一样：“Thor并不知道这些。我希望你们一起照顾好阿斯加德。”  
“想哭就哭出来吧，你永远是我的孩子，我的骄傲。”弗丽嘉给了他的小儿子一个怀抱，母亲的安慰让Loki的情绪渐渐平静下来。  
Loki把头埋在爱神的肩膀里，闷闷地开口到：“Mum，我有个事要告诉你，我和Thor在一起了。”  
“！！？！”来自满心WTF又必须躺在地上装死，啊不，装睡的奥丁。  
“我，以爱神的名义祝福你们。”弗丽嘉笑了笑，给了她的小儿子一个吻面礼，“我会说服你们的父亲的，去吧。”  
躺在地上的Odin花了几秒钟就接受了这个事实并开始在脑内策划儿子们的婚礼了。  
23.  
Loki最近有心事，Thor看着这几天总是心不在焉的Loki，这样想着。  
最终Loki还是决定把事实告诉Thor，他看着正在写婚礼请帖的Thor，走上前一把抓住了Thor手中的笔，他深吸了一口气，说到：“Thor，父亲说，我是一个霜巨人。”  
Thor眨了眨眼睛，没有反应。  
“他说我是在千年前从约顿战场捡回来的，劳菲的后裔。”  
Thor呆愣了几秒钟，再次冲着Loki眨了眨他无辜的蓝眼睛：“那……请帖给劳菲送一张？”  
“？？？”现在悔婚还来得及吗？  
24.  
三个月后，婚礼如期的举行了。  
两位神祗在爱神的见证下，在众神之父的见证下，在星辰的见证下，在九界宾客的见证下宣誓了爱情。  
Thor牵起了Loki的手，低头在他的手背上落下一吻：“我爱你，Loki。”  
“我也爱你。”Loki笑着说到，然后他便拉起了Thor的领子，吻上了他的唇。  
他们居然真的结婚了，Hela摸着芬里尔的毛发，看着人群中心拥吻的两个弟弟，嘴角勾起了一抹自己也未觉察的微笑。  
25.  
Thor和Loki从未设想过，阿斯加德的战神和爱神——他们的父亲与母亲，会这么快就离他们而去。  
阿斯加德的河流上飘起了无数盏明灯，阿斯加德为上一代神王与神后举行就最盛大的葬礼。  
“伟大的灵魂不应该被沉痛的哀悼，愿您的灵魂在英灵殿永生。”Loki念完了悼词，回头却被Thor抱住了，那个金发的神祗用这种方法表示着自己的悲痛。  
阿斯加德河流的源头处，一个样貌英俊身材挺拔的男人挽住了他貌美的金发妻子的手臂。  
“Odin，我觉得这样不太好……”金发的神祗转过头有些担忧地看着她的丈夫开口到。  
“放心吧弗丽嘉，等这两个倒霉孩子反应过来他们的神格可不止止能让他们活5000年的时候他们早就不伤心了。”金发的男人伸手抚平了爱神皱起的眉头，温柔地问到：“现在，你想去哪？”  
“umm……”金发的爱神低头思考了一下：“那就先去光精灵的国度吧。”  
阿斯加德静谧的黑夜中，千万盏明灯掩盖了传送魔法的光芒。


End file.
